User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Would Be Better If
This blog is in dedication of Jack Tyler for his hilarious and amazing blogs. Just know that I don't mean a single thing I say here and that it is all just for fun since Xavier challenged me to make this blog. Degrassi is going downhill and there's a possible chance it might get cancelled. I have a few ideas that could possible get degrassi's rating to go back up, and I think these would be amazing ideas the writers should think about. Let me know what you think. Feel free to also look at my pictures Eve Torres should be on Degrassi It would be interesting to see Eve Torres on the show. She could play a role of a teacher or guidance counselor. She recently quit the WWE, so she can even help Fiona train cause Fiona seems like the kind of lesbian that would lift weights, act tomboyish, beat up thugs, been more crude, show off her skills, such as showing off her muscles and strength in games like arm wrestling, etc... Her and Eve would make a great team. Annie Clark should audition for a Wonder Woman movie Annie Clark has the perfect body to portray Wonder Woman. I got this idea somewhere from Tumblr. She has the body of an amazon. She has physical characteristics of Wonder Woman, such as the dark hair, blue eyes, and her amazon-like body. If she was to be Wonder Woman, it would not only make her more famous, but Degrassi would also get better ratings. The Ice Hounds should have more screen time The Ice Hounds, along with Becky Baker, were one of the best things that's happened to Degrassi. They've cool jackets and that cool dog logo on the jackets. Even though Owen left and Cam died, giving the team more screen time would be a great thing Darcy Edwards should return ''' Darcy was the most attractive bimbo on the show, with her nice arms, chest, thighs, and legs. Returning would be good for her, cause not only can she help out Clare with her cancer, but the viewers get another good look at her bod. And she can also interact with the current cast. She can develop a heated conflict with Katie Matlin and the two can get so angry at eachother that can can engage in bikini battles. '''Fiona and Drew should explore there hidden feelings for each other Throughout their friendship, they've shown that they might have secret feelings for each other. Fiona could realize that she's bisexual or something and admit to using Adam and liking girls to hide her feelings for him. They would look good together, but despite this, they might have many problems in their relationship. I would love to see these two date and undoubtedly fight over everything and drive each other crazy. I think Drew would enjoy seeing Fiona is a black bikini top and tight blue jeans Becky should cheat on Adam with Cyrus DeBarge from Let it Shine ''' Becky cheating on Adam would be on of the best things that happened at Degrassi. If it wasn't for Beckdam, i would consider Becky dating Cyrus, if he was in the Degrassi Universe. They've alot of things in common. They've both religious, Both of their names come from the Bible, They both come from religious families, Becky's father is a reverend and Cyrus' father is a pastor, They both have good morals, even though Becky's morals are misguided. '''Luke Baker should get shot by Chewy (Winston) Luke getting shot by Chewy would be another great thing. Luke can bully Chewy to the point where Chewy feels that he needs to bring a gun to school and shoot Luke. Not only would this be an amazing plot for Luke and Chewy, but this could also be the main reason why Becky cheats on Adam with Cyrus. ' Miles should get Maya expelled' I think Maya getting expelled would be another good thing. Miles could ask her to hold his weed while he goes to take a jizz. And then Simpson could find Maya with the weed and expell her. This would be a good plot for Maya because now she can have the oppertunity to audition for that perfroming arts school she wanted to get into. ' ' Fiona and Darcy should have a spin-off series Fiona and Darcy are the two hottest girls on the show to begin with. If they had there own spin-off series in Italy, it would be boost Degrassi's ratings. They can live in an apartment together, fight crime with Eve Torres together, hate against Katie Matlin together, and maybe make some love together cause Darcy might be curious. The spin off series with Darcy and Fiona would be a great way for graduates to return in the series. Category:Blog posts